Birds
by chubere
Summary: Jason is back and looking for forgiveness but not everyone's ready to humor him. All kinds of implied pairings here   some Jason/Tim  AU, slash, you know the drill.


Author's Note: Sorry if it's a little random, I was craving some Jason/Tim and this is what I ended up with ^^;

* * *

"Why is _he _here?" Tim shouted as he walked into the Batcave.

"Tim, please, try to understa-"

"Understand _what_? He's a lunatic! Bruce would have-"

"Wanted him with us, you know that."

"Well I agree with Drake for once. We should at very least be putting him in jail if not killing him."

"Hey shorty, watch yourself or you'll end up like _me_."

"Tt. As if I'd ever stoop so low."

"Damian, please."

"Don't scold him if he's actually _right_!"

"Thank you, Drake. Good to know that you and I can see eye to eye on some of the more basic things. Grayson, on the other hand, appears to be a lost cause."

"Damian!"

"I'm just saying," the boy said with an eye roll as he crossed his arms. The whole situation was ridiculous in his mind. Jason Todd, the second Robin- the failed Robin, as far as Damian was concerned,- had showed up out of nowhere a week ago, opening up some old wounds. Tim in particular seemed reluctant to 'forgive and forget', despite Dick's pleas. He'd arrived just moments ago, and things were already going to hell in a hand-basket.

"_He_ _tried to kill me_," Tim said with an icy glare, "How can you even _think_ about letting him come back?"

"Oh _please_, Damian's tried to kill you too, more than once, actually, and what about that time with Superboy? I don't see you holding any grudges there."

"Damian was raised by the League of Assassins and Conner wasn't in control. Jason wasn't raised by the League and you can be sure he knew _exactly_ what he was doing."

"You _know_ that isn't true. You haven't even listened to his story yet!"

"Maybe I don't need to!"

"Well, I think I'll be going back up while you two sort this out. You coming, Damian?" Jason asked the bored looking boy.

"And risk the chance of you touching me again? Pass."

"Wait, what- Jay!" Dick said as he momentarily forgot about his argument with Tim.

"Oh Grayson, don't act so innocent. The only one of you who _hasn't_ is Drake and I can't tell if that's because he's a prude, or if he's used to being on the other end of that chain. Looking at you two and Super-dolt, I'm guessing it's the second." the third Robin blushed a dark red and glared at Damian.

"This is ridiculous!" Tim said as he threw his hands up in the air. "I can see I'm getting nowhere with you, but at very least promise you'll keep an eye on him, Dick."

"Oh don't worry about that one, Drake. Todd's all he has eyes for."

"Damian!"

"Well if he wasn't so damn _grabby_, maybe I'd lay off," he said as he turned toward the older man. "Maybe." Tim sighed and let those two fight that one out themselves. He climbed up the cave's stairs and met Alfred just outside.

"Will you be staying then?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice," Tim said with a sigh. He asked Alfred if there was a room ready for him, to which he received a yes.

"If I may ask, why _are_ you so against Master Jason staying?" Tim shook his head, wishing that he didn't have to defend his position in this from _Alfred_ of all people.

"Well, the attempted murder is one thing, but like Dick said, I don't always hold that against people. It's just... I don't- no, I _can't_ trust him. He's not like Damian, he doesn't _want_ to get better. I know Dick is... distracted... when it comes to Jay, but I would have thought that at very least you could see it." Alfred frowned but didn't continue to push the issue, instead showing Tim to his room. He thanked the older man and quickly went to sleep.

The next morning, he woke to the sound of Damian yelling. _Not exactly my choice of an alarm clock,_ Tim thought sleepily as he tried to ignore the angry, aristocratic shouts. He almost succeeded, but after a moment Dick started shouting too. _That's not like him,_ Tim thought as he sat up. A few yawns and a quick shower later, he was stumbling downstairs to see what the problem was.

"Drake, tell him he's being unreasonable!" Damian shouted as Tim walked into the kitchen. _Why is Damian of all people asking me to take his side?_

"Tim, stay out of this." Dick said as he rubbed his temples. Jason sat at the counter with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Tim," he said with a smile sweet enough to choke on. Tim glared and turned back to Dick.

"What happened this morning? I woke up to shorty over here yelling loud enough to wake all of Gotham."

"I am _not_ short." Dick ignored Damian and shook his head.

"Well apparently Damian decided that the best way to win this argument was to kill Jay in his sleep b-"

"_Maim_, I was going to _maim_ him in his sleep. Which I would have done, if you hadn't come prancing in to stop me."

"I don't think you're helping your case, Damian," Tim said with a sigh. He grabbed a cup of coffee and prepared himself for a long stay in Gotham.

Two weeks later, Tim, Damian, Dick, and Jason stumbled back into the Batcave after the night's patrol. Jason had been allowed on patrols for a week now, and both Damian and Tim were starting to get used to his presence. Damian kept his death threats to a minimal, and Tim responded when Jason talked to him. Most of the time.

"So, is everyone's favorite meta spending the night again?" Jason asked as he walked up the stairs with Tim. Dick and Damian were downstairs working on something together, and the leftover Robins had been dismissed. Since Tim had heard the phrase 'no biting this time' from Dick followed by a 'no promises' from Damian, he guessed that he wouldn't be seeing either of them anytime soon. Refocusing on the conversation at hand, Tim blushed lightly turned away from Jason.

"That's none of your business," he said coldly. They reached the top of the stairs, and Jason stepped in front of Tim to stop him from walking away.

"Don't be so stiff, baby bird," he said with a smile at the smaller man. Tim took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"Damian's the 'baby bird' now," he said with a glare.

"Well I tried that but all I ended up with was a bloody nose." Tim snorted.

"I really do have to give that kid more credit," he said with a smile. Jason inched closer, and Tim braced himself against the wall behind him, glaring up into the other man's eyes.

"Why are you so mad at me, Tim? Haven't I proved that I've changed? I've already saved your life _twice_ this week, and you're still giving me the bad guy treatment."

"Jay, you and I both know that people don't just 'change'." At this point, the two were almost touching, and Jason put his hands on the wall on either side of Tim's head, leaning in closer as he did so.

"Maybe you just _want_ me to be the bad guy," he said with a smirk. Tim glared and tried unsuccessfully not to blush.

"Why would I want you to be the bad guy?" He asked as he tried to look away, his face continuing to heat as Jason stopped a hair away from his face.

"Mmmm I don't know, you tell me," he said before grabbing Tim's chin and pressing his lips to his. Tim's eyes widened a little and he tried to push the other man away. Jason pulled back for a moment to look at Tim's face, which was redder still.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said hoarsely. Jason smirked and grabbed both of his wrists with his free hand.

"Being the bad guy." Tim's reply was cut off as Jason kissed him again, sliding his tongue as far into his mouth as he could. Tim bit down, tasting blood, and Jay jerked his head back with a curse.

"Let me go, Jay," Tim said with what strength he could muster. Jason shook his head, his expression thoughtful.

"I think Superboy's been a little too gentle with you," he said as he pulled Tim into a room a few doors down, making sure to get the lock as he closed the door behind him. He let Tim's wrists go to do this and the younger man stumbled back, trying to see where he was in the dark. An open closet door revealed that the room was in use, and knowing the house's other occupants he went ahead and assumed this was Jason's room.

"Jason, I swear to God if you eve-" Jason was on him before he'd even finished his threat, grabbing the wrists that tried to push him away a second time. Tim continued to struggle, but soon Jason had him laying on his back on the bed, hands pinned above his head. Jason stroked the side of the other man's face, and Tim craned his neck to try to avoid the contact.

"Quit struggling, Tim. You've got to _relax._" As he said these words, his free hand found Tim's thigh, and after a moment or two he had the smaller Robin moaning.

"Jay, _please_, sto- _nngh_," Tim's pleas were cut off as Jason's hand started to move a little up.

"Beg for me, Timmy boy."

"I'm telling Dick," he threatened weakly. Jason smiled and moved his hand to the edge of Tim's Red Robin costume, exploring the fabric with fingers that quickly began to pull it away.

"And what do you think _he's_ going to do about it?" Tim gulped and tried to squirm away yet again.

"Well if you let me go now, we won't have to worry about it." Jason sighed.

"Alright Tim, I'll let you go this one time, and that's only because I don't want any metas hunting me down for playing with their birds. Next time, you're not running away." He released Tim's wrists and pushed himself off of the other man. He paused before opening the door, peeking out a small crack to watch Dick and Damian walk by. Dick's lip had some blood on it, and Damian's hair was more than a little ruffled.

"I _said_ no biting," he said as he rubbed some of the blood from his lip. A few red bite marks under the blood made it fairly obvious that someone had chosen to ignore those words.

"And _I _said no promises," the boy said with a self assured smirk. When they had left, Tim hurried back to his own room, making sure to lock the door. _Not that it would do me any good if Jay decided to change his mind..._ he thought with a nervous glance at the lock.

_Maybe I will call Kon..._

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
